Bonbon
|year = 2015 |nogm = 3 |mode = Solo |dg = |pc = Violet to White |gc = Orange |lc = Purple Lilac (7th Gen)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngmHR2oPets |pictos = 85 |nowc = Bonbon |perf = Grace Bolebehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BJNWYRbgn3A/?taken-by=bolsgra |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BJOfa3yBd1f/?taken-by=evandiaye }}"Bonbon" by Era Istrefi is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with pink and black hair in two twisted curls. She is wearing black tea-shade sunglasses, a purple patent jumpsuit, a purple jacket, a gold necklace and a gold chain that follows down to her waist and around her hips, and purple heels. Her outfit turns in a blue and silver gradient in a specific part of the routine. Background The background is the inside of a kaleidoscope, which is very majestic. It shines various neon colors with various backgrounds covering a diamond. The background changes its shape and color through different segments of the songs and in the main chorus the background turns kaleidoscopic. Afterwards, the diamond turns into a circle and then transforms back into a diamond. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 3: Throw your arms in the air while shaking your hips back and forth. Gold Move 2: Move your right arm from the right to the left. BonbonGM13.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 BonbonGMInGame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game BonbonGM2.png|Gold Move 2 BonbonGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * This is the first Albanian-language song in the series. * is the third singer of the Albanian descent to appear on the main series, after and 's appearances on Black Widow and Hey Mama, respectively. * On Instagram, @justdancegame_us posted a GIF of a different part of the routine.https://www.instagram.com/p/BJayFvVAqPB/ * Blunt and n***a (from Se na high jenna n***a) are censored. Blunt can be faintly heard. ** This is the fourth non-English song in the Just Dance series where a word had to be censored, after María, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) and DADDY. * The lyric "Un jom Era" is corrected to "Unë jom Era". * "E skenoj kejt qa kom nër blluuuz" ("He ... scanned everything I had under my top") is referenced as part of ESRB's "Mild Lyrics" rating of Just Dance 2017. **This is the first time a non-English lyric is mention in the ESRB rating description. * The menu icon shows the coach as she looks like behind the scenes. * On seventh generation consoles, when the dancer "pops out of the square", the glass effect which is used in Just Dance 2014 squares can be seen in the background square. ** This is also the case with Junto a Ti. * The routine was initially supposed to have a completely different coach and a different background. This idea was finally scrapped and replaced with the actual look.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlkjS5Ynoo ** The dance moves look differently performed as well. *In the menu square, the coach's outfit is less bright, and the coach is seen with a orange outline instead of the purple outline that's used in the actual routine. Gallery Bonbon.png|''Bonbon'' 000000cf.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover BonbonAva.png|Avatar BonbonClearMenu.png|Bonbon on the Just Dance 2017 menu Bonbon-pictos_sprite.png|Pictograms BonBonBTS.gif|Behind the scenes Bonbon beta.png|Beta screenshot Bonbon Gklassing.png|Proof of the glass effect Videos Era Istrefi - Bonbon (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 - Bonbon Just Dance 2017 - BonBon - Era Istrefi - BETA!-1 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Non-English songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017